Conventionally, a fishing reel has been proposed which is so constructed that a spool shaft is supported rotatably and axially movably between a pair of side frames and rotatably supports a spool, a drag mechanism comrising a drag disc, a drag washer and friction plates is interposed between one end of the spool shaft and the spool, a drag lever for axially moving the spool shaft is supported rotatably to one side frame, and the drag lever rotates to axially move the spool shaft and one of the spool and drag disc, the drag mechanism disengaging to allow the spool to freely rotate and engaging to apply a resistance to the free rotation of spool, thus transmitting a driving force from the spool shaft to the spool through the drag mechanism to wind a fishing line on the spool.
The drag lever, however, has no fine adjustment mechanism so fine adjustments can not be made. Hence, when the drag lever is excessively operated, the rotational resistance to the spool abruptly increases, thereby creating the problem that the spool is not freely rotatable even with the tension on a fishing line caused by a hooked fish, resulting in breakage of the line.